ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Trunks
How Future Trunks joined the Tourney Future Trunks (未来のトランクス), referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. After saving his future, Trunks decides to explore other timelines. In China's Warring States Period, he sees a vision of Xin killed in battle. Trunks decides to try and warn him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Trunks has his right hand rested on his sword. After the announcer calls his name Future Trunks does a hook, then an uppercut, then swings his sword as the camera zooms saying "Let's do it for real!" Special Moves Buster Cannon (Neutral) Future Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent. Rapid Sword Stream (Side) Future Trunks says "Excuse me." as he slashes the opponent with his sword. Then, he slashes the opponent multiple times in rapid motions. Last, Future Trunks slashes the opponent with a large amount of force. Aura Smash (Up) Future Trunks launches himself upward fist first. Finish Buster (Down) Trunks raises his hands into the sky and charges a large energy sphere. Then, he swings his hands down and fires the ball of energy at the opponent. Burning Attack (Hyper Smash) Future Trunks readies his arms saying "You're toast!" and performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. Shining Sword Attack (Final Smash) Future Trunks flies up saying "It's over!" and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Future Trunks draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Trunks swings his sword left then raises it saying "I knew I'd win!" #*Trunks swings his sword left then raises it saying "Gohan, do you tink I've gotten stronger?" (Gohan victories only) #*Trunks swings his sword left then raises it saying "Who the heck are you?!" (King Cold or Frieza victories only) #*Trunks swings his sword left then raises it saying "Hey, kid, take good care of your parents, okay?" (Trunks victories only) #*Trunks swings his sword left then raises it saying "Gohan, maybe you should try a different look." (Great Saiyaman victories only) #Trunks thrusts his sword, then points to himself saying "What a miscalculation on your part." #*Trunks thrusts his sword, then points to himself saying "Oh man, I think I overdid it!" (Kid Gohan or Pan victories only) #*Trunks thrusts his sword, then points to himself saying "Dad, are you alright?!" (Vegeta victories only) #*Trunks thrusts his sword, then points to himself saying "Whew. That was amazing. Guess I win this round." (Teen Gohan victories only) #*Trunks thrusts his sword, then points to himself saying "I learned a lot. Thank you." (Tien or Judy Hopps victories only) #Trunks blows some air, then spins his sword and swings it down saying "You gave me more trouble than I thought." #*Trunks blows some air, then spins his sword and swings it down saying "Now it's finished. Thanks, guys." (Cell, Android 17 or Android 18 victories only) #*Trunks blows some air, then spins his sword and swings it down saying "Father, please turn back to normal!" (Majin Vegeta or Baby Vegeta victories only) On-Screen Appearance Future Trunks comes out of his Time Capsule and says "Okay, come and get me." Special Quotes *Goku, I'll fight you with everything I've got! (When fighting Goku) *Goku ?! N-No wait! (When fighting Turles) *Thank you, I'm very honored! (When fighting Gohan) *Prepare to fight a real Super Saiyan! (When fighting Frieza) *I'm not interested! (When fighting King Cold) *W-Wait, are you really Gohan? (When fighting Kid Gohan) *You think it'll be that simple? (When fighting Android 13 or Bellwether) *Androids, I won't let you do whatever you want! (When fighting Android 17 or Android 18) *You're dead, Cell! (When fighting Cell) *Okay, Gohan, let's do this! (When fighting Teen Gohan) *Get ready, Father, I won't hold back! (When fighting Vegeta) *Right, let's go! (When fighting Tien or Judy Hopps) *Hmph, you really wanna try and fight me, kid? (When fighting Trunks) *G-Gohan?! What is that you're wearing?! (When fighting Great Saiyaman) *F-Father, what happened to you?! (When fighting Majin Vegeta) *F-Father, is that you?! (When fighting Baby Vegeta) *Long time no see. (When fighting Tapion) *Why do I have to deal with this? (When fighting General Blue or Clawhauser) *Ah, well. (When fighting Pan) *I'll do my best! (When fighting Raditz) *I WILL win this! (When fighting Goten or Nick Wilde) *I don't really get it, but if it's a fight you want, you got one! (When fighting Demigra) *You're... an android?! Wh-wh-what's going on?! (When fighting Super 17) Trivia *Future Trunks's rival is a young Qin boy who aspires to be the "World's Greatest General", Xin. *Future Trunks shares his English voice actor with Olimar, Tyrantrum, Rikuo, Rando and Sanji. *Future Trunks shares his Japanese voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Scarecrow, Greg P., Helter-Skelter, Ryo Sanada, Sly Cooper and Ky Kiske. *Future Trunks shares his French voice actor with Fox McCloud, Kenichi Shirahama, Zoycite, Totomaru, Yuan Ka-Fai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Predator , Cursya, Solrock, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Hakuoro, Broly and Yang Lee. *Future Trunks shares his German voice actor with Suzaku, Mr. Boyd, Bui, Col. Sam Trautman, Kamui Shiro and Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan). *Future Trunks shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Kishward, Hayato Gokudera and Anji Mito. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes